dj_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 23
Season 23 of DJ and Friends is the second to last season of DJ and Friends. More visiting engine will appear along with old favorites. Episode #Grant's Wish- Grant had made wishes about be important for once. #Altaveis and the Scrapyard Diesel- Altaveis, the troubled steamie was sent to the Scrapyards to do work after his recent trouble then he met Jeff, the evil diesel and started to play tricks on him. #DJ and Addy- Addy was sent to work on DJ's Branchline, she was given a job to take freight from Elsbridge Yards to Tidmouth Harbor with the help from DJ. #The Four Branch-line Engine- Troy, Chason, Marshall, and Drayton was at Tidmouth Station telling Timothy, Khari, Shavon, Ikia, Alliyah, Emily, and DeQuan about the MC Railway. #Janiya's New Shed- Janiya was tired of sleeping in the noisy Knapford Sheds so Sir Topham Hatt gave her Rocky's old shed at Summit Station. #Good Ol' Memories- Miles and Marquelle was at Crovan Station telling the narrow gauge engines about memories when Maurice and Alania ruined it. #Maurice and the Special Express- Maurice got a job to collect the special express while Carlos was getting his brakes fixed. #Knapford Delay- The points at Knapford Junction so all the engines was delayed for their train. #Isabella's Sweet Delivery- Isabella had returned from the Mainland and was surprised to take cookies to the Cookie Shipping Factory. #Amanda Strikes Back- Amanda was given another chance but she caused more trouble with Simeon, Oliver, and Della. #The Old Faithful- Tevin and DeOnte arrived on Sodor when they met an old engine who had been hidden in the trees. #Dusty DJ- DJ had to go to the old Island Quarry when he met Melanie and Avery working so they gave him some rocks to take away to fix the Stone Bridge on Kelvon's Branchline. #Restless Malcolm- Malcolm returned to the Ulfstead Sheds where McKhyla was staying at. McKhyla complained on Malcolm sharing a shed with her until morning time, he was tired out. #Jayla and the Important Passenger- Jayla was at Crovan Gate's Station collecting an important passenger that Niria is bringing. # The Lost Wilderners- Troy, Marshall, Tevin, DeOnte, and Drayton was working on their old branch-line when they got news that deer are running around the lines. # Ikia and the Band- Ikia was given a job to help out the other engines with the band instrument. When she accidentally bumped the tuba on track and Phoebe ran over it. # Trouble with the Engines- Kevin, Silas, Jalen, and Keishawn went on strike because of how they been work so hard lately and never be rewarded like other engines. # Race to Win- Emmanuel was helping out on DJ's Branch-line when DJ challenged him to race him towards Crovan's Gate. # Helpful Little Engine- The Narrow Gauge engines on the Mine Mountain Branch-line had been helpful and was rewarded by getting a new coat of paint. But, they end up stop being so helpful and bragged how splendid they looked. Characters *DJ *Troy *Chason *Marshall *Kevin *Keshawn *Silas *Ja'Len *Jalen *Addy *Altaveis *Anfrence *Emmanuel *Ricky *Anissa *Destiny *Brianna Cameron, Jane, and Jeff may appear due to popularity. A poster of CGI returning engines include: Xavier, Riley, Nate, Chase, Grant, Regine, Simeon, Jahiem, Janiya, Melanie, Avery, Logan, and Alania was shown on wall in the studio and labeled "Coming Soon." Three silhouette that resembled Cameron, Jane, and Jeff was at the Sodor Fair with caption saying "1 hero and two villains are returning soon." Returning Engines *Grant *Janiya *Clarke *Alania *Maurice *Nate *Logan *Regine *Jane *Jeff *Zeke *Josh *Jahiem *Xavier *Riley Changes *Grant and Janiya's first appearance in the new CGI form. *Grant have Jalen's season 4 whistle, he have black wheels instead of red, and he was given a number and permanent lamp. *Janiya got a new whistle similar to Avery's season 8 whistle, she have bright purple with black lining, and she got a permanent lamp. *Melanie shares Taydeeth's whistle and got a new livery. *Alania shares Blaise's season 2 whistle, brass dome, pink lining, and purple paint. *Chase now haves a Sodor emblem and Wright Railway emblem as well. *Nate, Logan, Riley, and Regine shares Haley's whistle and got a brighter blue paint. *Simeon resemblance is similar to Siamea but his whistle was taken from Dillion's. *Xavier is now a Class 08 and he have a visible horn. Trivia *Lots of reference was used from the early series of DJ and Friends. *Marquelle's theme is the drumstep version of Groose's theme from the Legend of Zelda Skywards Sword. *Jackie, Kyona, Alex, Lily and Briana was supposed to be the only Stirling Singles on the railway but Addy is actually the last of it's class. *The Island Quarry from Season 1 is returning with different track layout. *CGI flashback of DJ & the Circus, Noah the Great, and the Khari Conspiracy will appear in one of the episode. *One episode Miles and Marquelle referred something happening about Maurice's accident in the coaling plant. Category:Season 23 Category:DJ and Friends Category:Wright Railway Category:CGI Series